Surprise Meetings
by candysfan
Summary: After that Yuki has moved to another city, Machi misses him. Finally she decides to go to visit him but an unexpected surprise is waiting for her... Disclaimer : "Fruits Basket" belongs to Natsuki Takaya.


"So here I am..."

Machi was standing in front of the door. It was dark outside and there wasn't a sound in the building she was in.

"Maybe he's sleeping... I should have called him before... Or maybe he is awake, after all tomorrow is Sunday... Should I knock on the door ?" she was thinking, feeling her heart's beatings' increasing as she was probably going to see Yuki soon...

It had been eight months that he had come to that city for the university, some days after they had discovered their feelings for each other. Yuki was her boyfriend since then, but they couldn't see each other after he moved there. Machi hadn't finished high school yet and was busy because of the exam preparations as it was her last year at school, and Yuki was busy the first months because of all the moving, and then because the first year at the university was more intensive than he had thought it would be. So they contacted each other every day thanks to cell phones.

Machi was glad she could hear his voice through the line, but she had missed seeing him. Kaibara High School wasn't the same ever since he had left. The Prince Yuki fanclub girls were all sad since his departure, and Yuki stayed in their mind like a legendary prince. They still didn't believe that Machi was their idol's girlfriend, she was such a simple girl after all, and mocked her because she believed he liked her. They thought that their prince was just being kind to her as he was with everybody and didn't want to upset her by refusing her calls. Machi didn't care about all the rumours about her, even if sometimes she couldn't believe that Yuki liked someone as insignificant like her neither.

She didn't believe that Yuki was perfect, unlike all those fangirls. She had noticed that their behaviour made him feel uncomfortable, and he always had a worried look on his face the first days she had seen him. She had understood why he was so popular, she couldn't deny his beauty and he was very polite. But she wasn't attracted by him at that time. Later, she had noticed he had become happier and more comfortable with people, all that thanks to Tohru Honda. He was a kind president in the student council and she was surprised he paid attention to her.

She didn't know when exactly she began liking him. She still didn't know lots of things about him, but she knew he was her first love and the distance made her feelings stronger. She missed seeing his smiles, and his teasings. Yuki had given him a key of his new appartment and said joking she could be sure that he wouldn't cheat on her like that. So there she was with the key on her hands for a while. She hadn't brought any luggage excepted her schoolbag which contained a few of her belongings and a little present for Yuki.

"Maybe he won't appreciate that I came here without telling... But he did say that I could come whenever I wanted, right ?"

Finally she calmed herself down and opened the door trying to be as silent as possible in case he was sleeping. There was no light in the entrance, but she saw a closed door where she could see light coming through.

"He must be in there" she thought.

The appartment wasn't really big but was quite enough for one person. She walked slowly towards the room. She was still extremely excited and wondered what would Yuki's reaction be when he would see her. She was going to open the door but was puzzled when she heard something like... a girl's giggles ?

Her eyes widened and she wondered if she imagined it. She almost put her ear on the door to listen. There was surely two people in there. She could hear a boy whispering to a girl who seemed to be in his arms and was laughing, asking him to kiss her again...

Machi felt a sudden pain in her chest and her vision blurred. She would never think Yuki would cheat on her, even if all the girls wanted him she believed in him. Come to think of it, Yuki called her less during the last month, and she called him most of the time... He had told her that he didn't want to disturb her as it was the period of her exams, but now it seemed it was just an excuse. Maybe he didn't like her anymore ? Maybe she harassed him without noticing it with her phone calls ? It seemed that he found another girl here and he probably didn't want to make Machi upset, so he just called her less and less and believed she would stop thinking about him too... All these people who said a long distance relation wouldn't last long were probably right after all.

"I'm such an idiot..." she said to herself.

Her hands were shaking and tears were falling down her cheeks. She slowly left the apparment and closed the door behind her.

She was lost in her depressing thoughts and memories. She walked until the end of the road to turn the corner and bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" a boy said but the girl didn't notice and was looking down.

"Machi ? Is that you ?" he asked surprised.

Machi's eyes widened when she heard that voice.

"Yu.. Yuki ?" she stammered.

"But how... he was in the house just now" she was thinking.

"What are you doing here ?" Yuki asked gently.

He was surprised to see her. He could feel a warmth in his heart as he thought she came to see him. Then he noticed her wet cheeks and teary eyes.

"But... you're crying? What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked with worry.

They were both confused by this unexpected meeting for different reasons. Machi didn't know what to answer, she hadn't imagined her meeting with him would be like that.

"Let's go to my appartment, you tell me everything there." Yuki said.

He put an arm around Machi who noticed that he carried a shopping bag on his other hand.

"You were shopping ?" she asked with a calm voice while they were walking.

"Yes. You see, we were working for a school project with some classmates and they have finished all the drinks, and I left them to go buy some juices and some ice cream. There is a supermarket nearby which is open until midnight."

"Oh" was all that Machi could answer.

"So it wasn't him" she thought. She relaxed a little under his arm and wiped her tears.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong ?" Yuki asked.

"It's nothing, really" Machi tried to reassure him blushing a little. She turned her face to the other side so that he didn't see her embarassment. She felt stupid for doubting him.

"But you were crying" Yuki insisted. He stopped and turned Machi to face him. He cupped her face with his hands.

"Are you sure that everything is alright?" he said sofly.

Machi was mermerized by his profound gaze and blushed even more.

"I... I was in your appartment..." she began looking away. "I heard the girl and I... I thought..."

Yuki blinked. He thought for a minute and understood what she was stammering.

"You thought I was cheating on you?" he grinned.

"No, I wasn't!" she shouted defensively. Then she calmed down and was ashamed of her outburst. "Well, maybe a little..."

Yuki's smile had grown. "You silly!" he teased her taking her in his arms.

"Hey, you two, stop flirting in the middle of the street!" a drunk man shouted.

Machi quickly pushed Yuki away as they were both embarassed. Then he took her hand in his and they walked without a word to the building he lived in, a smile on both of their faces. Machi thought that all the tears she shed that night were worth for this peaceful moment she shared with her special one.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story ! English is not my mother tongue, so sorry for my mistakes, I would be glad if you tell me if there are any, so that I don't do it again ^^

I think this story will be a one-shot, but one day I may continue.

Reviews are welcome ^_~ !


End file.
